One single touch
by Pulmonaria
Summary: GaaxLee LeexGaa. Little ShinoxKiba. Gaara is stuck on a party, few minutes later is Gaara stuck in a closet. Two shot. Feel free to Rate, Message and Smile! :D
1. Chapter 1

Gaara x Lee / Lee x Gaara . Don't like, don't read :)  
Slight ShinoxKiba YAY!

Originally intended to be an Oneshot, It will be a two shot :).

* * *

People said he couldn't love anything or anyone.

It wasn't weird that people said it, people always look at someones past and appearence.  
And when they looked at they, they decide what kind of human someone is.  
Well, most people use this manner of catogorising their fellow humans.

But at one moment it all changed, some people say he changed, other Deny that they ever thought different at all.  
But that one moment, made him the boy, no, the man he is today.

To tell you about the moment we have to go a little back in time, to a stormy saturday night, in Kohona.  
Gaara stared irritated out of the window, totally ignoring the people around him that were busy being happy at this so called "party".

he didn't choose to be here, he had totally better things to do at home. But his sister made him and Kankuro come.  
to the stupid birthday party of her so called boyfriend.  
She haden't been begging for them to come to the party, she just demanded it.  
And when Temari demanded something, there was no way you couldn't listen to it.  
That was the way it was and always would be.

So Gaara was stuck in the luck and joy, and stared to the rain. In the few glares he had send trough the room, he saw most people that he also had seen on the Chuunin Exams.  
Why did that boyfriend of Temari have so many friends?  
Or were most of them just forced to come just like he found himself sitting here.  
The Kazekage felt a little shame, him being forced to be somewhere, and he didn't did anything about it.  
Then again, he smiled the littlest smile, his sister asked ( wasn't it a few minuts ago demanded?) him to come.  
And family comes first, they are important to him.

Suddenly Gaara hears the loud voice of Naruto, boy oh boy, Naruto had changed.  
His eyes met the ones of Gaara and he smiled, Gaara just stared back.  
Did that boy just said that he thought it was time for a game?  
Gaara really needed to escape this party.

Why was it that Gaara found himself a few minutes later, on the ground, in a circle of people playing a "game.  
'what's was the purpose of this game again? Kankuro?' he whispered to his brother.  
'to get laid' was the answer. And right after that Kankuro got slapped by Temari who heard the question and answer.  
'The purpose of this game is' Temari told Gaara seriously 'is to pick a coloured paper out of that hat there' Temari pointed at a hat that was currently in Hinata hands. 'And to go with the person with the corrospondending colour in the closet for 7 minuts'  
Gaara stared at Temari, what was the purpose of THAT?  
Temari looked back at him, not getting why her little brother looked so confused at the moment.  
So she ignored the stare and relocated her attention to her boyfriend.

First, Naruto and a pink haired girl went in the closet, Gaara following them with his eyes smiled a little again.  
Naruto must be happy being there with the one he liked, the pink haired girl didn't look that happy tough. Was that the purpose of the game? getting in with the one you liked? But why did they all had to pick colours?  
Gaara was still confused.

After That Naruto was kicked by the girl Gaara now remembered as Sakura, he heard a lot of screaming.  
'WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE' A boy Gaara remembered from the Chuunin exams was screaming facing the blond haired girl.  
'don't be a pussy, just get in the closet' she answered being the bossy girl she always was.  
'Ino, I got the same colour as SHINO, he's a BOY' Kiba said, with a red head.  
Gaara looked over to the boy named Shino, He seemed untouched by the whole situation. 'I don't care that you pulled a boy, get in the closet. Like you mind it much'  
'WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY'  
Before the Blonde haired girl could answer, Shino grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him into the closet.  
After 7 minutes they both, with blushed heads came out.  
'told you, you wouldn't mind' The blonde mutterd.

After two more couples, the blonde called out for the colour green.  
Gaara's colour.  
Without looking around, Gaara entered the closet. he still wanted to know what the hell was the purpose of being in this closet.  
for seven minutes,  
with someone else,  
in the dark,  
alone.  
Wait.. WHAT?

Gaara's eyes widened as he (finally) realised what the purpose of the game was.  
Sick, perverted little brats.  
He made a mental note to take revenge on his sister after this.

'get in the closet' he heard his sister demand, and as explained before. If Temari demanded something, there was no escape.

So this made the situation that Gaara, once most feared boy of Suna, was stuck in a little dark closet.  
The closet, owner Shikamaru, had a smell that reminded Gaara of dried tomatoes. And Gaara disliked tomatoes.  
Fate was cruel.

Suddenly the door opened again, and a figure was pushed in, and the door quickly closed again.  
'wh-who is there?' the sound of a male voice trough the closet.

fuck.  
Gaara tried to remember who was the owner of the voice.  
It wasn't loud Naruto or Dogboy, not the silent Bug user or the lazy Shikamaru.  
Kankuro was still outside the closet, and it wasn't the fat boy.  
but he did know that voice.

'Hello?'

He knew from who the voice came.  
He once made him scream in pain.

'fuck' Gaara whispered to himself.  
He was stuck with Lee.

* * *

Good? Bad?

Totally Awesome or should I delete it right away?

Please rate and revieuw :)


	2. Chapter 2

NJOM NJOM. Part two ;3.

'H-hey'  
The soft voice of the male ninja asked in he dark.

Gaara ignored him.  
It took a long time before Gaara got the point WHY he had to sit with someone in a closet.  
and now that he knew, and the one before him was the weird green-jumpsuit guy. He hated fate more than he already did.

And it wasn't Lee's fault, ofcourse.  
And even when it wasn't Lee that was waiting for an answer, but someone else.  
Gaara would have reacted the same way. Sure, people now respected him as the kazekage. They didn't ran away anymore, neighter called him a monster.  
But he still could feel their eyes, looking at him, scared, disgusted, or even angry. And even after Gaara got friends, and he showed his love for his siblings.  
People still saw the boy he once was.

'H-hey?' Lee asked again, he could sense the chakra of the other person. It was a strong field of energy, filled with emotions. Lee couldn't remember anyone with this kind of chakra.  
Why did the other person ignore him? He wasn't THAT bad? right?  
He knew most people thought he was weird, and not one of the most beautifull boys around, but still.

'Why do you ignore me'  
Lee asked, hoping for the voice of the other person.

Gaara stared in the darkness, why he ignored that kid?  
well for starters, he once almost killed Lee, and he almost took Lee's dream away.  
And he didn't delt like talking anyway, what could they say? or do?  
Gaara let out an sigh, People shouldn't play games like this, it only gave others false hope.

Lee heard the other person sigh, did that person really felt so dissapointed?  
Lee bit his lip, mayby it wasn't that. Mayby the other person was just a little shy, or she didn't know how to play this game?  
'hey, you do know what kind of game this is?' He asked.

Gaara chuckeled, softly but loud enough to hear. So lee thought gaara did not know what to do, that gaara never played games like this before.  
well he was right, but Gaara did get the point. And he wasn't planning on loosing his first kiss to Lee.  
Not in a closet that smelled like dried tomatoes.

lee heard a chuckle, his eyes became a little bigger.  
He was here with a BOY? No one told him that! was this a joke? But, Lee remembered, Kiba and Shino had to go inside also. So mayby it was just bad luck.  
Suddenly Lee heard the voice of his beloved teacher in his mind.  
'GO FOR IT!' That's right! Lee thought, what if the other person was a boy.  
What did it matter in the end? it was all about Love, love and youth ofcourse.

why was that kid silent now? Gaara asked himself, a little confused.  
And what was with the sudden change of emotions in this closet?  
Gaara could feel the sudden change, from a soft energy, it sudden changed to a energetic hyper one.  
Lee wasn't going to get one of his youth attacks here wasn't he?  
Gaara once noticed the boy in the green jumpsuit with his sensei, chatting about youth.  
Gaara still saw that experience as a trauma.

It was all about love, love and youth, yosh.  
Lee knew it for sure, the other person has to be a really shy one.  
not talking, not trying to do anything.  
He must be scared, shy and not having enough courage to do anything.  
Yosh.  
Lee finally knew what to do, he took one step forward.  
Youth!

Wait what, why was Lee moving? Gaara raised one eyebrow, well basicly he doesn't has any. But the place where eyebrows belong to be.  
That he raised.  
Why was that boy moving? why towards him?  
Wasn't he supposed to be scared? Mayby he didn't knew he was in the closet with the kazekage.  
did he just heard the word youth?

lee was determined, taking another step forward, and reaching out with his hand.  
Where was that boy? Then Lee felt something alive, the body of the other boy.

A hand touched Gaara's chest. Gaara freezed.

'Don't be scared' Lee whispered, taking another step closer.

What was this kid doing? Gaara asked himself, not able to make himself move. he was to suprised, to shocked.  
And to curious.

lee Took yet another step closer, now almost standing against the other boy.  
He still coulnd't exactly determine who it was, but by now he didn't care.  
All he felt was a warm body, and all he sensed was a gentle soul.  
Softly he placed his hand on the cheeck of the other boy.

Gaara freezed even more when he felt the soft hand from lee on his cheek.  
what was he planning to do?

Lee slowly moved his face closer to that from the other. He could feel the breath of the other on his face.

Gaara felt the warm breath from Lee on his lips.  
Wait.. WHAT?.

Lee closed the small space, and placed the most gentle kiss on the lips of the other boy.  
He moved a little bit back, still his hand on the cheek of the other.

Gaara felt the soft lips of Lee on his. Not quite sure how to respond, and way to shocked also, he just stood there.  
And even more suprised when he found himself feeling dissapointed when the lips left his.  
But even more suprised, still feeling Lee's hand on his cheek.  
Gaara moved his own hand sliding up Lee's arm, ending on his cheek.

lee felt the hand of the other boy, now on his cheek.  
They were both trembling a little, who was this guy?  
Lee bit his lip once more, why was he feeling so completely calm, standing so close to a other boy he just kissed.

A small light interrupted both thoughts, and Lee jumped away from Gaara.  
Only to look at the door that was opened by Temari.  
'Hey boys, did you had fun?' she asked smiling.

Lee stared at Gaara, it was HIM?  
Gaara just stared at Temari, not showing any emotion.

Gaara walked out of the closet, not responding to Temari.  
he sat down on the sofa, not wanting to join that stupid game, again.  
Obvisiously Lee didn't knew who he had kissed when he kissed him.  
Lee must be scared now, or disgusted or..

Lee followed Gaara, and sat next to him. Gaara turned towards him.  
Looking at him questioning. Lee smiled.  
Gaara stared, and only seen by lee, he smiled a little too.

'hey' Lee whispered, Softly stroking Gaara's cheek once.

Gaara didn't know what that one single touch did to him.  
it made him feel warm inside.  
It made him feel calm.

It made him the one he is today, and ofcourse it did take a while before he admitted that it was actually Lee who changed him.

or better said.

That one single touch.

Like it? love it? Loath it?

Please tell me, rate and review please


End file.
